


Tell him I miss him

by Alex456w



Series: TELL HIM... [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Butterflies, Crying, Crying Castiel, Dead Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Love, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex456w/pseuds/Alex456w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A message to heaven</p><p>And a response that restores hope.</p><p>-I don't know it just came to my mind, it hurts-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell him I miss him

Castiel looked up, a butterfly rested on his finger; he saw it, smiled and whispered to it as gently as he could.

“Tell him that still I miss him” 

The butterfly then flew high, as high as it could possibly go, disappearing out of Castiel’s sight. 

Cas had never sent a message to heaven before, but he missed Dean so much, the love of his life had died years ago, and Castiel was destined to stay on earth until the end of time, a punishment he earned for his rebellion. 

But he would do it again, he would always do it again, for the world, for Sam and for Dean, especially for Dean. Besides, the end of the world didn’t seem so far away, and he would always hold Dean’s memory, just like he hoped Dean held his.

It had not been a complete lost, Dean kissed Castiel the day it was meant to happen, Dean cried and so did Castiel, both reassuring that they would be together after it all ended, and someday that would be true.

In Cas’ mind everything was pictured, their heaven, it was the bunker, Dean would lay on the mattress, holding him in his arms, both remembering everything they did when they were alive, making fun of their family, kissing each other until they were so tired they could barely move. It will be perfection the day that it happens, he knows it will.

Just as his thoughts flickered through his mind, he noticed the butterfly was back, what it whispered into his ear, it could only make him cry, hoping the world would end sooner.

A lady walked by, she seemed concern.

“Excuse me, are you alright, do you need anything, may I help?”

Castiel wiped the tears from his eyes, he looked up and smiled the best he could.

“That is very generous of you, but I fear that there is nothing anyone can do.” He got up, thanked her and then left.

As he walked past her he felt a knot in his stomach, maybe it wouldn’t hurt Cas to speak with someone about it, but that wouldn’t be today. A thunderstorm was headed towards the city, and the lighting reminded him of the first day he saw his hunter, it still hurts.

But it wasn’t completely painful, for what the butterfly said, had made Castiel revive on some way.

“He says, he misses you too, he says he loves you.”

An eternity without him, but a promising future that one day he will say it to him personally. “I love you too Dean.”


End file.
